


Nest

by MusicPrincess655



Series: STZ Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: The boys need a break from studying for exams





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been stockpiling this miniseries in preparation for season 3, WHICH AIRS TODAY! I hope you guys enjoy me indulging myself with the swan children.

Satori was comfortably settled in Wakatoshi and Reon’s room with his head in his boyfriend’s lap, happily ignoring his studying for a few hours to watch anime. Wakatoshi was tucked into a small nest of pillows in the corner of his bed, fidgeting starting to stop as he the bright colors and music coming from Reon’s laptop relaxed him. 

That was when Eita blasted into the room, bringing the smell of cookies with him. He dropped the plate on a desk before flopping down on top of Satori with a drawn out groan.

“Had enough studying for one day?” Satori asked, using one hand to pet Eita’s hair and the other to reach for the cookies. 

“I’m going to fail off the volleyball team,” Eita groaned, burying his head into Satori’s shoulder. 

“You’re not going to fail off the volleyball team,” Satori assured him, finally getting a hold of the cookies and shoving one in his mouth. The cookies were delicious, as all of Eita’s stress baked goods were, lovely balances of cinnamon, sugar, and butter making them soft and sweet. “No chocolate?”

“I wanted to make cinnamon,” Eita grumbled. “It smells good.”

“And Kenjirou likes cinnamon,” Satori grinned. Eita didn’t bother to punch him. 

Eita was a stress baker. Satori privately thought that was the by product of being the oldest of four and stress being associated with having to take care of his younger siblings. Regardless, Eita could usually be found in the kitchen at some point during every exam season, furiously baking things he wouldn’t even eat. He wasn’t fond of sugar, he just liked baking. 

“At least the kitchen staff don’t mind if you use the kitchen now,” Wakatoshi cut in. “They don’t kick you out like they did first year.”

“Don’t remind me,” Eita muttered. “What are we watching, anyway?”

“Boku no Hero Academia,” Hayato cut in, piping up from his perch on Reon’s bed. Reon nodded sagely. Eita snorted. 

“Of course we’re watching your superhero anime,” he told Satori. Satori made an offended noise. 

“Excuse you! This is an anime about teenagers who just happen to have superpowers,” Satori argued back. “And the anime’s just getting started but the manga has some of the best writing I’ve seen in a long time…”

“Satori,” Eita cut him off. “You’ve told me this before. Shut up and let me watch.”

It was quiet as the group settled in to watch the adventures of the teenage heroes. They heard a small, timid knock at the door. As the only way anyone on Wakatoshi’s bed would be able to get up was for Eita to move, and Eita wasn’t moving anytime within the next few hours, Reon stood up to get the door. 

Tsutomu was standing there in tears. 

“Too much studying?” Reon asked kindly. Tsutomu nodded. “Come in.”

Tsutomu was already in a larger, stolen sweater from Taichi, but Reon wrapped him in a blanket anyway. He sat on Reon’s bed, curled between his senpai as he dried his tears and calmed down.

Satori quietly hummed along to the theme song as a new episode started. Everyone was quiet again, still in a bit of a shellshocked state after all the studying they’d been doing. There was another tap at the door. Reon got up again to open it.  

Kenjirou and Taichi had arrived. 

“Is Semi-san here?” Kenjirou asked, leaning around Reon to peer into the room. Reon nodded and let them in. Kenjirou went straight to Eita while Taichi went to curl up with Tsutomu. “Cookies?”

Eita made a small noise of assent, barely tearing his eyes away from the laptop to spare Kenjirou a glance. Satori smirked. It had taken three years, but me’d managed to turn his best friend into as much of an anime nerd as he himself was. Kenjirou climbed over both of them to sit crosslegged next to Wakatoshi, plate of cookies in hand. 

Kenjirou was the stress eater to Eita’s stress baker. They were the worst stressors on the team, but together they sort of balanced each other out. The rest of the team could keep track of how stressed they each were by how much Kenjirou’s cheekbones disappeared and how much Eita’s appeared. 

“Don’t eat them all at once,” Satori warned, probably a little too late as Kenjirou was already shoving his second cookie into his mouth. Kenjirou looked up to spare him a withering glare before returning to the plate of cookies. “At least share with everyone else?”

“Just let him go, we all know I’ll make more before the year’s up,” Eita said. Kenjirou blasted through the rest of the plate way faster than someone as small as him should’ve been able to. He put the plate down on a desk and started tugging at Eita’s shoulder until Eita rolled off Satori. Kenjirou squirmed between the two of them, nearly forcing Satori off the bed before he turned on his side to face Eita. Satisfied, he tucked his head under Eita’s chin. 

Eita wrapped an arm around Kenjirou’s waist, head propped up on one of Wakatoshi’s thighs. When Satori glanced over, he saw Eita doing the slow blink, meaning he’d be just as asleep as Kenjirou in a few minutes. 

Satori looked at the other bed. Reon was watching like a normal person, pillow clutched in his arms. Hayato was hanging half off the bed, upside down because he was a weirdo. Tsutomu was settled in Taichi’s lap, nodding off on his shoulder. 

This was only intended to be a short break, but it was pretty obvious none of them were going to keep studying today. There would be time tomorrow - exams started next week - but for now they all needed to sleep. 

When Satori could hear the soft, steady breathing of Eita and Kenjirou sleeping beside him, when he looked over at the other bed and saw Taichi and Tsutomu asleep around each other, Hayato asleep and still hanging off the bed -  _ weirdo _ \- and when he felt himself starting to struggle to lift his eyelids, he got up to turn off the laptop. 

Kenjirou made a small whiny sound at the loss of warmth, and Satori smirked. Finding out the prickliest member of their team was actually the clingiest - besides Tsutomu, of course - had been amusing for all involved. Luckily, he was dating someone prickly enough to get through his own hard exterior. 

Satori glanced around the room at his teammates asleep or almost asleep. It was clear they were all crashing in here tonight. He tucked himself around Kenjirou’s back as best he could - it was the only open enough space. Surprisingly, he fit okay when he shoved Eita and Kenjirou as close to the wall as they would go. They would probably laugh someday about how they’d managed to fit four teenage boys on one twin sized bed, but for now, this was how they were. 

It was warm enough, and Satori nearly started purring when Wakatoshi started stroking his hair. He couldn’t stay awake much longer. 

***

Satori woke up almost uncomfortably warm. His arm was going numb from where it was tucked under Kenjirou, and he had a kink in his neck from sleeping the entire night on Wakatoshi’s leg. 

Wakatoshi himself was curled around their heads, cheek resting on Eita’s hip. Eita and Kenjirou were packed together tightly enough that Satori wasn’t in danger of falling off. 

Satori picked his head up, finally finding what had woken him up. Wakatoshi’s phone was going off with an alarm. He picked up the phone to see that they’d all slept through the first alarm and this was the second. 

With an ungodly shriek, he fell out of bed, accidentally pulling Kenjirou with him and starting a slurred curse out of Eita. 

“We’re gonna be late!” he shouted, waking up the rest of the team. There was a mad scramble as they darted around, grabbing belongings and sprinting back to their rooms to get ready for practice. 

Rumors were spreading by the end of the day about the entire volleyball team sleeping in one room, but this was nothing new. After all, this was standard procedure during times of stress for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is especially relevant for me right now because it's midterm time for me.


End file.
